


Familiarity

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Friendship, Mentioned Casual Sex, Romance, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rico isn't a fan of her fellow soldiers' stress relief methods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiarity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathRose/gifts).



~ Familiarity ~

Six months have passed since Wall Maria was lost to the titans and things are finally starting to settle down a little, although tensions are still high among the survivors packed uncomfortably into Wall Rose.

The aftermath of the wall's fall has been especially taxing for members of the Garrison. Consequently, bars have become an even more popular destination during any time off that those who wear the rose emblem manage to get.

Rico has no particular fondness for alcohol, but frequents bars during her downtime because she enjoys the company of her peers. Unfortunately for her, she often finds herself playing babysitter to her overly-intoxicated companions.

* * *

"Ian, what are you doing?" a voice he can't quite place asks sharply.

Strong fingers latch onto his left elbow, halting him in his tracks. The woman who was practically dragging him out of the bar by his right arm gives him a disgusted look and walks back into the crowd. Obviously she assumed the wrong thing, but it's too late for him to try to correct that impression now.

"What're _you_ doin'?" he slurs, scowling down at Rico, who is still gripping his arm firmly.

"You are _entirely_ too drunk and you were about to let some stranger drag you off somewhere!" Rico snaps. "You should be glad I was here to stop you."

"That's the point! That's what people do at times like this: go to a bar, get blitzed, and get some strange!"

She cringes at this proclamation, and a tense silence descends between them. Although her grip becomes noticeably lighter, she still does not completely let go of him.

Rico is the first to speak up.

"Why does it have to be strange? Why can't it be... familiar?" she puts forth hesitantly.

He starts to tell her that isn't a good idea when he notices the faint blush spreading across her cheeks.

~end~


End file.
